


Night on the Town

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Written for robinyj's 2009 prompt "rough night on the town"
Relationships: Allen Francis Doyle/Lindsey McDonald (AtS)
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009





	Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for robinyj's 2009 prompt "rough night on the town"

The whiskey burns his throat, but it's a welcome burn, unfurling into his belly heating him from the inside out and bringing him alive with it. Studying law was never gonna be easy, but in its own way it's beautiful, he can see how it works and how he can use and manipulate it to get what he wants. Gonna be a change to be on the side that's doing the dishing out instead of on the receiving end of all that power.

Interning at Wolfram and Hart is just the job he wanted for the summer, even if it means being back at the bottom of a pile of people desperate to impress those higher up the pecking order. But he's made a start and he's good enough at reading people to know the work he's turning in is making an impression, as have a couple of his more off the wall suggestions about how to resolve a case that was particularly....sticky.

But suits, freshly laundered shirts and ties aren't really him and he can only keep the rage that's got him through years of study banked and sublimated for a while.

When he finally reaches the point where he feels like is head is gonna explode and his nails are cutting keep into his palms to stop his fist connecting with the self-satisfied smirks he sees on the faces around him all day long, then he comes _here_. He's got a few different _here's_ but they've all got one thing in common. He can shrug into his ripped old jeans and a soft well worn shirt, hang out and drink a little, dance a little and maybe even hustle a little pool. The extra money comes in handy because living in LA and maintaining the image he needs isn't cheap.

"Fancy a game?"

His attention snaps back to the guy who's been eyeing him all evening. Tall, shock of black hair, bright blue eyes watching him closely now and pale skin that'd pretty up so easy with a few bruises. Long fingers wrapped around two pool cues held loosely in one hand and he's got a $50 clutched in the other.

"Sure," Lindsey's lets his gaze travel slowly from the guy's face all the way down to the toes of his boots and back up again. There's a flush painted across his cheeks and those bright blue eyes are laughing at him, or maybe even _with_ him. "But I want more than money when I win."

"So sure you'll be wining then?" The guy juggles the cues and the cash 'til he can hold out a hand. "Doyle's the name, and you are?"

*****

The sun is barely up the next morning but Lindsey's grinning as he slips from between the sheets, cause he was right about how pretty all that white skin looks with a few bruises and bite marks marring the perfection.

He's reaching for the door handle when there's a groan from the bed and Doyle peers at him, bleary eyed and with his hair standing on end.

"Lindsey?"

He freezes and turns, morning after the night before's not one of his strength but Doyle just looks at him, blinking into awareness.

"Make the right choices, OK?"

With that he buries his head back into the pillows and a soft snore follows.

As final words go it sure is something to chew on.


End file.
